Stable Boy
by bookworm0492
Summary: Botan is an instrutor at Rekki Stable,but teaching her students isn't easy, but hope looks up as she eyes our favorite redhead,but crimson eyes from the stableboy have been watching for a long time. HieixBotan R&R plz! On Hiatus if you couldnt guess,sorry
1. Rakki Stable

BK: Hello reviewers! Welcome to Saddle Boy! My very first HieixBotan fic! This is quite a change for me, but no worries! I still believe it will be good! If you like this story, check out my others, like Fox and Wolf and Sugar! Kurama! Do the disclaimer!

Kurama: Bookworm0492 has, and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho; it rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

BK: thank you! Now read and enjoy!

Botan smiled brightly as her students paraded the horses around the stable. She was an instructor here at Rakki stable. She taught beginners horse riding.

"Yoshi! Don't kick so hard, he'll listen." The young boy continued kicking as though he didn't hear her/" Yoshi!Kick that horse one more time and I'll out you on suspension, for two days and extra mucking for two weeks!" Botan groaned angrily, the students never seemed to listen.

"Alright, bring them to a walk, we're done for the day." Botan sighed, at this rate the students will have to take another year. She walked inside the stables to make sure the students do they're chores, putting up tack and such. The manager at Rekki, Koenma, always had them take care of the horses, so he'd have to pay less for workers so more people could ride, instead of just the rich kids.

While Botan was busy checking over the students, a pair of crimson eyes peered at her from the shadows. This was Hiei, the caretaker. But due to him being vertically impaired, was called, as a joke by the rest of the workers; the stable boy.

While busily mucking out the stall, he never once took his eyes off the blue haired, pink eyed instructor. She looked his way and he turned away quickly. He was being foolish, she would never fall for him. Short, gravity defying jet-black hair with white, and his crimson eyes. All meant for tease by the other workers.

Besides, she already had her eyes on someone.

Botan turned her head sharply at the sound of the ending lesson bell. Then she saw him come out. Suuichi Kurama. Otherwise known as Kurama among his friends. Tall, handsome ,long red hair, sparkling clear emerald eyes. And he was smart to boot. Known for his tops honors after high school, he was also the instructor of the Advanced class.

Botan sighed, then suddenly came out of her dream world when she saw her students were staring straight at her. Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks she sad " uhh well your all done now , egt on home now , scurry along , shoo!"

The students , chuckling and gossiping among themselves, left to they're waiting parents outside.

Hiei scoffed silently. ' Really, what could she see in him? Yes he's smart, and good-looking but.' He stopped , realizing he was describing what he wished to be. He shook his head and went on to the next stall.

He had been working here for about a year now, about the same amount of time as her. And yet she had hardly noticed him at all. With the occasional 'Hello' or ' Sorry didn't see you' and his personal favorite, ' Umm could you please move this muck?' Oh yes, they had wonderful conversations.

He sighed inwardly, to her he'd always just be the short stable boy. He finished his work, patted the horse on the back and went home.

BK: well peeps that's the first chap! I expect at least three reviews!

Kurama: or she wont even bother writing the next chapter.

BK: yes , exactly what my favorite bishounen said! Review please! Press that little button!

Kurama: bye

Bookworm0492


	2. The problem

BK: 0o whoa, that was waaaaaay more reviews I get than normally. In my other story Fox and Wolf I have to remind people! This is more reviews that I got in my first few chapters! Wow, it must be good,

Kurama: indeed, people must be really enjoying this; I suggest you write more,

BK: gotcha, ok small note for you people, this story is going to go slow mostly because I'm writing this at the top of my head, I have all the ideas, I just need to organize, which I'll do in my head.

Kurama: oh dear, well here's the disclaimer. Bookworm0492 does not and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho, and if she did, I'd be very scared.

BK: ain't it the truth! Now, read on my friends!

Koenma groaned as he looked over the papers in front of him. Bills, bills, bills and more bills. He rubbed his temples. Kids just weren't interested in riding these days. And one look at the local news, warning people about frequent horse accidents didn't help much either. He needed a gimmick.

Koenma sighed and looked over his checkbook to try and pay some of these awful bills, when a Blue-haired instructor walked in.

"Hello Botan, what is it you need?" Botan frowned, "I need to talk to you. These kids are getting more and more ignorant by the day! If this keeps up, they won't have progressed by next year, if they don't quit!"

Koenma nodded, "I know I know, I just need to think of something to get more customers, a gimmick, an advertiser."

Botan sighed, "alright well in the mean time, we need something to get the kids to listen to me,"

Koenma "That's simple Botan, your not assertive enough."

"What!" Koenma nodded not looking up from his checkbook. "Just as I said, you let things go too much, you need someone with a loud voice to get they're attention."

"And just where am I going to find someone like that!" Koenma closed his checkbook. "That is your problem."

Botan gave a huff and walked out the door to get ready for her next lesson.

Koenma sighed again and leaned back in his chair. Staring at the ceiling he went through random ideas to get kids to come here. And then it hit him.

Smiling he picked up the phone and made a few calls.

BK: I know I know relatively short, but I it might get longer, but I'll update as often as I can, but this is probably the size these chaps are going to be for awhile. I'm sorry! Next one will be longer! I promise!

Kurama: she speaks the truth, just review and she'll write,

BK: alright, now on to the many reviews I got!

Dreaming of Everything: I know I know, I was sloppy and didn't check over my first chapter without close editing! GomenNasai! Yes it is supposed to b called that, it means lucky, I think it does, that's what the dictionary said anyway, well review again plz!

Caecuslupa: wow, hard name to type, anyway, actually you were the second, but anyhoo yeah , it is an interesting plot, it just came to me while watching TV, I like horses so yeah, and I think you mean please update soon , its my job to say please review soon lol. Well please review!

RitSuYue: thank you, I will and here it is!

irina: you have three horses? Cool, maybe you could help me out at certain times, I know some horse stuff by reading The Saddle Club , but threes still some have no idea about , so you can help me, review again please!

Hiei's Ice Maiden: thank you! And don't worry, soon she'll have no choice, hehehe well review please!

heartluv: hahahaha that's ok, but in Lamen's terms, he's short, vertical means up and down so he's vertically impaired! Review again!

Miss Kyoshi: aw don't worry only minimal depression, it'll lighten up! Literally, you'll see what I mean! Review again please!

Elemental Dragon: yes well, he'll get noticed, and as for the handsome thing, being covered in muck doesn't really help the attraction meter, review again soon!

Shoujo Bat: I glad you like it and here it is! Review again please!

BK: and that's that, most likely I'll write the next chap tomorrow if I'm not busy with 4th of July! Byeness!

Bookworm0492


	3. The deal

BW: AHG! I know what I did wrong! It's supposed to be BW not BK! Oh dear, it's no BK its BW, crud what was I thinking? Ah well,

Kurama: things slip your mind do easily,

BW: yeah well can't be helped, I have a short track mind at times, so yeah; anyhoo here's the next chap for y'all! btw I'm an Ohioan I'm not from the south there's just a lot of rednecks where I live, heh. Read on my friends!

Botan grimaced as she mucked out Atsui's, her horse's, stall. Mucking was not her favorite thing in the world.

Unbeknownst to Botan, little Yoshi had snuck up behind Atsui who was still in the stall. Smiling devilishly, he tapped the horse's middle and ran off. Atsui was startled and reared back.

Botan leaped backwards in order not to get kicked, but tripped and fell right into a pile of muck. The smirks and giggles of her students filled the room as she got up and attempted to brush off the muck.

Ending bell ended and the advanced students filed into the stable followed by they're instructor, Kurama.

Frantic, Botan started brushing harder to get the muck off, but not before the advanced students noticed. "Ah hah, Miss Botan is a muck butt!" A girl in advanced taunted.

Botan saw out of the corner of her eye, Kurama stifle a chuckle.

Red faced and covered in muck, Botan continued mucking the stall.

Kurama had long gone went to prepare for his next class, but his students stayed behind and continued with they're taunting." Muck butt!" "Yeah muck butt!"

Botan rounded on them. "I am a teacher I demand some respect! Yes fell into some muck, it was a mistake! We all make them!" But they simply ignored her and continued the taunting. " Ding-dong!"

Botan was about to retaliate again when a voice from the shadows raised his voice. "If they lady says to shut-up then shut up. I don't want to have to deal with your worthless yapping."

Botan turned around to face the shadow. It was Hiei, the Stable Boy. Not that she really called him that, but the name just stuck.

Yoshi and his friends just grimaced. "C'mon guys all, all this muck is hurting my nose." Then they went out the front door and out to they're parents.

Botan was surprised by the stable boy's outburst; usually he was quiet and kept to himself. "Uhh thank you Hiei, that was very nice."

Hiei just hned. "I was tired of all they're yapping; I didn't want a headache today."

"Oh well, thank you, I guess I'll see you later." Hiei started brushing the nearest horse. "I guess we will."

Botan nodded and went to get ready for her next class.

Hiei sighed. He had put her down again. All he ever said was mean things to her. Shaking his head he went to check on Atsui.

While brushing her, he noted her abnormally large. He raised his eyebrow. 'What is this?' He though back, well Atsui had been hanging out with that stallion Cobalt. Hiei personally favored Cobalt. A large black horse that only let few riders ride him.

Thinking more about it, he figured one possible reason. He chuckled to himself. "Cobalt you dog you."

Botan circled the ring as her students trotted around. For some reason, her eyes kept darting to the lock and back. 'I guess I want to leave class today.'

A few minutes later the bell rang and Botan went back to the stables. Since it was the last class of the day, she didn't have to prepare for next class.

Looking around she spotted Hiei near the chestnut Atsui. Botan raised her eyebrow.

'Atsui has already been fed today, what could he want with her?' Atsui was Botan's favorite horse, so she was protective of her.

"Uh excuse me Hiei, but what are you doing with Atsui?" She asked walking over.

Hiei turned his attention from the horse to Botan. "Hm? Oh heh, it seems as though this horse is pregnant."

Botan blinked. 'Pregnant?' "And who is the sire?" "Cobalt." Hiei said, while continually brushing Atsui.

She giggled. 'Of course, Cobalt, who else would it be?' It wasn't hard to figure out that Atsui favored Cobalt. She never left his side when they were out grazing.

Botan walked over next to Hiei and began cleaning Atsui's hooves. "Thanks again for your help earlier. Those kids can never listen to me; they're so ignorant it's not even funny."

Hiei nodded. "You're not assertive enough. You need to take charge more." Botan frowned. "As you can tell, I'm not a very assertive person, and they don't listen anyway. The only time they listen is when you..."

She stopped. Koenma said she needed someone who was assertive enough to get the kids to listen.

She was thrown out of her trance by Hiei waving his hand in front of her face.

"You alive? I've seen more statues move than you." Botan shook her head. "I'm sorry! I was just thinking that's all."

Hiei shrugged and put the brush away and began walking away. Botan quickly got up and called after him. "Hiei wait!" Hiei turned around. "What?"

Botan gulped. "Listen, I'm not assertive enough with the kids, and well you are." Hiei turned around about to walk away. "Hn I'm well aware of that." The he started to walk away.

Botan called out again. "Wait I'm not finished!" Hiei turned back around. 'Well what is it? I have to go home sometime."

Botan walked over. "Listen I was wondering, you make the kids listen more to you, and well, Koenma told me to find someone..." Hiei frowned. "Get to the point."

Botan sighed "I was wondering if you would be my assistant in teaching."

Hiei felt like he'd just been slapped.' She wants me? Me?' Yeah sure, he could make people listen but, well, maybe this can work out. "What's in it for me?"

Botan smiled. "Well assistants get paid almost as much a teachers and it means less muck duty."

Hiei perked up. More Botan? More money? Less muck? He smirked. "Done."

Botan smiled again, which he tried not to notice how much it added to her complexion, and said. "Good you can start tomorrow!" Then she walked away happier than ever. And Hiei Smiling just shook his head and grabbed his things to go home.

BW: TAH-DAH! A longer chapter! A very longer chapter! Over three pages! That's a lot for me, and I'm thinking of this stuff off of the top of my head!

Kurama: and an update everyday since starting, that's good too.

BW: yes this is a lot easier than my other stories! Well here are the reviewer responses!

Kuro-Mei: Thank you! I was looking for funny! Review again please!

Heartluv: it's ok to ask! Anyhoo, hope you like it! Review again please!

RitSuYue: yay! Glad you liked it! It's longer! Review again please!

Hiei's Ice Maiden: Glad you like it, and look its longer!

Caecuslupa: that's ok we all make mistakes, and you guessed right, it was the first blind wolf? Wow, that's cool, but why blind? Latin? 0o heh oh well, its cool! Review again please!

Dreaming of Everything: Ok I'll get right on it, and look! Fast and Long! Thanks and review again soon!

Shoujo Bat: Well I just feel like rushing, but thanks anyway! Review again please!

BW: oh and some small notes! Well since I'm updating so fast on this one, I'm going to be holding off productions on my other story Fox and Wolf. And on account that that story is on my computer which is not hooked up, but it would be much appreciated if you guys would check out my other works! One is called Sugar. It's about Touya and a sugar high Jin! And Fox and Wolf is my first work, it's a KuramaxOC has about 6 chaps so far,

Kurama: and now a small preview.

Next chap: First day on the new Job for Hiei! What Koenma planning? And does Kurama have a secret?

Bookworm0492


	4. First day

BW: Howdy peeps!

Kurama: ahem

BW: sigh and I'm an extremely lazy writer

Kurama: thank you, and?

BW: and I'm sorry for not updating in a while…

Kurama: nine months

BW: mumbles eight and a half…anyway here's the long awaited chapter Stable Boy Chapter Four: First Day 

Botan was in a good mood as she walked into the stables the next morning. She was singing to herself a song she had heard on the radio in her car on the trip over.

Flesh and Blood Sacrifice 

_Melts the Heart like Fire and Ice_

_Flesh and Blood_

_Like Fire to Ice_

_Are You Willing to Sacrifice_

A chuckle rose from behind her, and she turned her head to see Hiei leaning against a stall near the tack wall. She frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled once more before answering. " I just never thought you as being as person to sing 'Poison'."

She turned around, facing away from him, and crossed her arms. " It's just a song I heard over the radio, it was stuck in my head."

He shrugged. " To each his own." She turned back around. " Well, let's go, classes will be starting soon." She turned around and started down the rows of stables to the coral, with Hiei close behind.

As they walked down the rows, he started to admire her.

Now he wasn't a pervert or anything he was just admiring her natural qualities, silently. Like the sound of her voice. It wasn't the most stunning, but it was nice; the song of choice just threw him for a loop.

And she was graceful. Taking great strides with her head held high in determination. He could admire that.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a yelp from Botan. She was sprawled out on the floor, with a pitchfork lying behind her as the culprit. He sweat dropped slightly. Maybe he should rethink that graceful statement.

Botan groaned before sitting up. "Ow… who put that there?"

A small snicker was heard, and she turned her head to see someone in the corner. " Toshi! Did you leave this here?"

Ah. Toshi. Hiei had heard of this young student. Mischievous brat.

The young student looked up with innocent eyes, but a seemingly devilish smirk on his face. " Of course not Miss Botan, that's dangerous."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, and walked up to the boy. " Yes, it is in fact very dangerous. Do you know what can happen if you leave pitchforks scattered around the table?"

The boy nervously shook his head.

Hiei continued. " First you trip and fall, boo-hoo it hurts. But I'm afraid that's not all that can happen.

You can trip and fall and gouge our eye out. You'd be left screaming in pain as eye fluid and blood pours out.

You can also trip and fall and impale yourself in the stomach, spilling out your breakfast and intestines. Plus blood stains are extremely hard to get out of the floor boards."

Toshi was now by this time looking as though his lunch was about to come up, and his eyes were paralyzed in fear.

"Now don't let me catch you leaving these things around the stable." Hiei said, with slight menace in his voice. " Go get your horse and be ready in the coral."

The boy nodded and walked the opposite direction from the stalls.

Hiei rolled his eyes and barked " Now!" The student whipped around and hurried to get some tack.

Botan stared at him in slight awe, and disgust. " That wasn't really necessary."

He shrugged. " It made him listen. Now shouldn't we be getting our horses ready?"

She nodded " Right, of course…"

She walked over to a black stallion, Obsidian, and started to put on his saddle and reins. Hiei was over by a brown horse. As Botan was buckling the saddle she said, " Although it was a little gruesome, you did your job well. I don't think I could do that."

Hiei frowned. " You never will at this rate." He sighed at her confused expression. " You let people walk over you too much. If you keep this up you'll be at the bottom of everything with nothing. You have to stand up for yourself before you can order around others." He finished fitting the reins on Chester and led the horse out to the coral.

Botan blinked in surprise, and pondered his words for a moment before walking out to join him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The class went pretty well. With Botan giving out the orders and Hiei glaring at slackers, the class was very productive. Botan and Hiei left the coral as the left student left for the day.

They took their horses to their respective stalls and started to remove their tack. While brushing Obsidian she said, " I think the class went well today." Hiei nodded while cleaning Chester's hoof. " Yes, they might have actually learned something besides just trotting around like idiots."

Botan giggled slightly when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She her head around to see Kurama's retreating form. She scrambled out of the stall quickly and called out to him. "Kurama! Hello!"

Kurama turned around to face Botan. "Oh, hello Botan, how were you're classes today?" She grinned broadly. " They went very well, Hiei helped me out today." She smiled at him with admiration, looking absolutely overjoyed to see him.

Hiei poked his head out of Chester's stall eyebrow raised, but then frowned upon seeing the sight of Botan and Kurama. Even Chester poked his head around to see. Hiei had to refrain from glaring at the red head. Now he and Kurama got along great, they were even friends. But friendship only went so far.

So he continue to glare as Kurama spoke. " Well I'm glad to see you're doing fine, and that Hiei has gotten better job. I don't think he enjoyed mucking all the time. Am I right Hiei?" Hiei responded with a 'hn'.

Botan smiled. " Um Kurama…I was wondering…" Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Yes?" Botan laughed nervously. " Do you think you'd like go to lunch later today?" Kurama smiled slightly, and Botan looked hopeful. " I'm sorry Botan, but, I'm already promised for lunch today, maybe some other time?" Her smile faltered a bit, but quickly came back. ""Oh of course, some other time."

Kurama turned around to leave. " Well I'll se you tomorrow then." He waved as he walked away, noting to himself the glare he kept receiving from Hiei and planned to interrogate him about it later.

Botan waved goodbye as well, " Bye" and continued to stare after him as he walked away.

Hiei started to shake his head. "You are too obvious"

She looked at him incredulously. " Too obvious? What on Earth are you talking about?" He smirked. " It's obvious you like him. So obvious I'll bet the entire staff knows it."

She frowned and shifted her feet. The entire staff? Surely not all of them? "Even...Kurama?" She asked hesitantly. Hiei nodded. " Even Kurama."

"Oh."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "But you shouldn't fret that much."

" Why?"

He walked out and closed Chester's stall. " I think he's already involved with someone."

He turned around to look at her and regretting saying anything.

She looked crestfallen. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, clearly indicating heartbreak. " He…he what?" Crap.

He avoided eye contact as he gathered up the saddle and reins. " He sees someone…at this bookstore…I saw him there once. A red head…." Shut up. He needs to just shut up.

Even though he couldn't see it, her eyes looked down nearly spilling over with tears, one actually dropping down to the dirty wood floor. " Oh…I see…. I'll see you tomorrow Hiei." She quickly walked away with her saddle and reins.

He groaned to himself. He truly was an idiot. He put up his tack and kicked a nearby bucket.

Damn.

blinks omigosh I'm done

Kurama: amazing. And it only took you from last July to….this May…about oh say….11months?

glares shut up

Review responses 

**Keke Koorime**: eheheheh well it wasn't exactly soon….but here its is

**Blu-babe**: here it is, and thanks for the condiments

**dunno**: well then this must be your kinda story, horses AND bxh

**DudettRin101**: thanks, and here it is

**Heartbrokenalloveragain** : YES I'm still writing this , I'm just a little lazy in writing…

Kurama: a little?

Me: oh hush, but well here it is!

**Burning October**: Like the name, and well this chapter is pretty long, so yeah, here it is

**Hiei's Ice Maiden**: well here it is! And if you're wondering, that WAS Kurama's secret, not a big one, but I don't see him as someone to kiss and tell lol

**Caescuslupa:** thank you, I know what I'm doing

Kurama: sure you do,

Me: but I do!

Kurama: you just keep telling yourself that

Me: but yeah….here's the chapter! Lol

**RitSuYue**: You'll review again? Glad to hear it!

**Heartluv**: ohhhhh yes, Hiei is going to be seeing A LOT more of Botan, thanks for your review!

**Emma**: YES! Someone who agrees with me! I reaaaallly don't like BotanxKurama…seems too…weird….like KuramaxShizuru….it's just too..odd you're not allowed an account? That's too bad, thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Kyoshi**: yes, they do, which is where Hiei comes in , muahahah

Hiei: smirks

Me:lol thanks for reviewing!

**Irina**: thank you, and I will!

**Kyoukichi**: yes , and this one might be even longer, lol,

**Dreaming Of Everything** : yes, more romance to come, and Kurama gets nicer don't worry,

Kurama: I'm not mean

Me: cept to me…

Kurama: you need it

Me: hmp, well thanks for your review!

**Dragon Tamer103088** : Here it is

**Ryokotsusei**: yes, less muck is always good 

Small announcement to anyone who cares, (probably no one). I have taken down my big story Fox and Wolf. ( the Kurama OC one) . It was horrible, and that was the remake. I may redo it sometime in the future , but not for a long while. I finished the original on my computer, but I am not going to post it on because I don't want to scare people with my atrocious writing. So that's it. Please review, and see you next chapter


	5. Notice Please Read

BW: uh…yeah…Hi…Its been a long time……and I have no excuse besides pure, unadulterated laziness

BW: uh…yeah…Hi…Its been a long time……and I have no excuse besides pure, unadulterated laziness. It has been precisely….precisely…oh god….

Kurama: Two years and a day. Your last update being May 6th 2006, and this notice being posted on May 7th 2008.

BW: /winces/ yeaaahh…/sigh/ I'm sorry to say, that this is not an update, but a notice. This fanfiction is currently under on hiatus, however it will NOT be discontinued, I seriously wouldn't do that to you people. I just looked at this story again and realized I need some serious re-editing, and I need to actually write out an outline for this story and have a solid plot. Writing an outline is a writing tool that I have currently gotten into the habit of using, and is a good habit for me to have if I'm going to build as a writer.

Kurama: In other words, because Bookowrm0492 has grown up a bit in her writing style, she wants to put this on hiatus until she finishes the two current projects she's working on, and then come back to rewrite this story.

BW: yes, because unlike Fox and Wolf I actually really like this story and want to write it, but want to finish my other stuff first. That includes a small 'Resident Evil' one-shot, and a very big personal project that my friend will strangle me for leaving alone too long. That one may or may not be posted here. So in reality I have three projects ; Rose Red, Broadcast , and this story Stable Boy. And I will NOT create any new projects while working on these three.

So, I WILL come back to this story, and it WILL be edited and rewritten. As for how soon that will be I cannot tell you. It will come about, but don't keep your fingers crossed for a quick update. I might be able to finish Broadcast after a while, but I still have to finish the very large rough draft of Rose Red.

This story will NOT be abandoned and I will give you all the story you deserve.

Again, I am SERIOUSLY sorry, and I will try to get the new version of this story up.

Kurama: So, until Next time.

Bookworm0492


End file.
